gunsoficarusonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Junker
The Junker is a light and maneuverable ship with average top horizontal speed, perfect vertical acceleration and high both turning speed and acceleration, which allows it to bring its side-mounted guns into arc quickly. The high armor and small hull profile make it quite a durable ship under direct anti- armor fire, but it has a large balloon which can easily be popped by enemy anti-ballons guns like Hellhound Heavy Twin Carronade, Barking Dog Light Carronade, or Lumberjack Heavy Mortar, which entails a significant increase in the size of the armor's hitbox. On the other hand combination of large balloon and small hull allow to effectively use the "balloon block" techniques to block damage of armor and components' from above. The compact and open arrangement of the components on the case entails another problem, vulnerability to disable guns such as Artemis Light Rocket Launcher, Mercury Field Gun and Manticore Heavy Hwacha. This is exacerbated in the case of the broad-side position and in case of stationary position of the ship, which usussualy used to focus the fire on medium and long distances. Ship Layout Deck Layout The Junker has a large main deck which extends from the front of the ship to the rear, a lower deck with a gun pit at the rear end, and an upper catwalk at the aft, accessed via two ladders situated at either side of the helm. The gun pit is accessed by a ramp which leads down from the fore of lower deck. Guns The Junker has 5 light weapon slots. * Slot 1 is at the bow of the ship, and points forward. * Slots 2 and 3 are on the lower gun deck, in the gun pit, and point directly out to either side. * Slots 4 and 5 are on the main deck, up and just behind the lower deck guns. They also point directly out to either side. The Junker is usually seen with each side dedicated to a certain range or tactic. For example, The port side may be long range, while the starboard side is short range. In this case the fore gun generally is the support weapon with wide horizontal arcs, that can be used together with guns of the long-range broadside. A symmetrical build with mid to close range guns is another possible option, allowing you to use the ship's full maneuverability. Components * The hull component is located at the forward end of the main deck, in the middle of the ship. It can be maintenance not only from main deck, but also from below, from lower deck, close to enter point to the gun pit. * The balloon is locate on upper catwalk at the aft of the ship. The balloon can be maintenanced not only from catwalk, but also from below, from the main deck. * Two light turning engines are locate on upper catwalk at the aft of the ship. Jump to the middle of ladder when climb up is a common trick to reduce time to reach engines. * The main engine is located at the rear end of the lower gun deck. * The helm is located in rear of main deck, under balloon component, allowing the perfect visibility. Crew Roles Pilot * Due to the helm being positioned directly below the balloon component, it is directly accessible with upward look from the point next to helm without any pilot's moving. In cases in which ship movement is not in top priority, pilot should help in maintenance the balloon if necessary. * The pilot can bring a wide variety of tools, a Shifting Spanner to assist in balloon rebuilds, what is mostly common for the fast rebuilding balloon together with aft engineer, a Rubber Mallet or Fail-safe Kit to repair the balloon in order to less distract aft engineer from shooting in case of minor damage or a Pipe Wrench to assist in both capacities. * Pilot tools set for increase speed and maneuverability of ship is strongly recommended, like Kerosene, Phoenix Claw and Hydrogen Canister, with possible variation. Having both turning speed and acceleration high, the pilot can refuse a Phoenix Claw in favor of a second tool for a balloon, Tar Barrel or Drogue Chute. * Maneuverability of ship allow use Tar Barrel extremely effective in both defensive and offensive capacity. * Having ship balloon as a decent target, is making having a Drogue Chute necessary to avoid losing position in fight against Lumberjack Heavy Mortar or some other dangers to balloon. However, the use at close range to enemy can limit the maneuverability of the ship and allow the enemy ship to effective ram, which can be critical after losing the balloon due to the relative lightness of the ship. from below.]] Fore Engineer * The fore engineer is located on the bow of the ship, and responsible to maintenance the armor(from below), the fore light gun and help to gunengineer with lower deck - two lower deck guns and main engine, usually this include controlling fire-stack since gun engineer can have lack of anti-fire tool and the situative rebuild of components. * The fore engineer usually carries the standard repair kit of Mallet, Spanner and a fire-fighting tool. * The fore engineer is responsible for firing the bow gun, in order of use guns trifecta together with broadsides guns, during forward moving the ship, or even reversing of the ship. * In some situation like close range combat when keeping trifecta for pilot is difficult and happens focus on only two broadside guns, or in high pressure to balloon, or top deck component in the disable-lock from enemy fire, the fore engineer can leave the bow and move to the top deck, for maintance armor, balloon and two turning engines.This usually allow top deck engineer have more concentration for fire broadside guns. Upper Deck Engineer * The upper deck engineer is located on the upper deck, in aft of the ship of the ship and responsible for maintaining two turning engines and balloon, and also for maintaining and manning the two upper deck guns. While balloons repair can be made from top deck, the turning engines can't be reach from this position, and in cruise mode with pilot's tools usage the engineer relocate to aft bridge for provide engines maintence. * From the guns the upper deck can as well pretty quickly reach the point of armor repair in fore of top deck, what allow speed up rebuild of armor together with fore engineer. * The upper deck engineer usually carries the standard repair kit of Mallet, Spanner and a fire-fighting tool. Gunner/Gun Engineer * The gunner is located on the lower deck, in the position with less maintenance requirements and responsible for maintaining the main engine(as in the fight as well in the cruise mode), maintaining and manning two lower deck guns. * The gunner сan help to the fore engineer to rebuild the armor, however this is only justified when switching to full tanking mode. * As gunner can carries kit of Mallet and Spanner (more resistence to disable-guns) or kit of Pipe Wrench and DynaBuff Kit. The engineer in this position can carries kit of Mallet, Spanner and a DynaBuff Kit. The DynaBuff Kit allow to increase the damage output of lower deck weapons and keep main engine constantly buffed for improve frontal top speed and acceleration. Remaining part of the ship can be buffed before engage, including the turning engines, balloon and armor what especially effective due it high base value. * The final choice between the engineer and the gunner, as always, is determined by the set of guns mounted on the lower deck. Gallery Guns of Icarus In-game Screenshot -2.png|A Junker facing fire against a Pyramidion on Water Hazard. Guns of Icarus In-game Screenshot -7.png|A Junker flying over Battle on the Dunes. 001.png Category:Airships